A Friend
by Starkeeper Q
Summary: Harry always had someone looking out for him. Death. She was his first friend and he was hers. This is their story.


Death Peverell walked down the road, watching as people bustled this way and that. They were too busy to notice the stranger had wandered in to their midst. She roamed around the unimportant town, not really going anywhere. Until she came to a small school building with a playground in the back. Peverell sat on the ground and leaned against the side of a tree and began to fiddle with a pendent around her neck. It was a line, in a circle, in a triangle, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. It seemed fitting, since she was the cause of that story.

Work had been slow lately, not a lot of death. Not that Peverell was complaining, mind you. It gave her sometime to herself, plus she HATED causing pain. After all, she had watched her family get slaughtered right in front of her. She knew the feeling of losing a loved one.

She looked below her to the puddle that had come with the summer rain. A pale, black-eyed, brown-haired, girl staring back at her. With her complication, sunken cheeks, and thin jaw line, she looked like a weak, starved child.

"Behold," she chuckled.

"The almighty, Death." She then swiped the image away and left behind a stream of ripples.

She had barely got comfortable, when she heard the sound of crying. Her head shot up, and turned to a grove of trees at the far end of the schoolyard.

 _Why? Why me? For whatever I did I'm sorry. But why can't I make a friend? One friend, is all I want! Please…_

Who Harry was asking, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had gone to school with the hope that he could maybe make a friend, and left with that hope crushed like a bug. He was so miserable that he ran to the trees he had seen at the edge of the playground, and cried. He didn't often show his feelings, his Uncle didn't like it much. But now he didn't care.

 _Look at me! I can't even make friends right! Maybe Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon are right. I am a freak!_

He was so wrapped up in his sadness, that he didn't see the pair of black eyes looking at him from the treetops, until he heard the voice.

"Why are you crying, Harry?" Harry eyes shot up and saw the white face who had been looking down at him moments ago. A girl, perched on one of the braches above him. She was wearing a snowy clock, and a white dress that stopped just below her knees.

"Who- who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Everyone, from where I come from, knows _your_ name." It was true. She had to go to the wizarding world just as much as the muggle world, and was acquainted with all their stories. His story had always fascinated her, for she had meet his parents. But never the one that killed them.

"And I believe that I asked you a question, why are you crying?" Harry, being the kid he was, and very trusting, blurted out everything. He told her how his cousin always bullied him, how his Aunt made him cook, and how his Uncle was always yelling at him for something or other.

"…I can't even get anyone to play _'Monster and Hero'_ with me," he finished. Death blinked,

" _Monster and Hero?"_ Harry picked up the wooden sword that was laying on the ground next to him, and nodded.

Harry looked almost comical, with that little wooden sword, his broken glasses slightly crooked on his nose, and wearing t-shirt that was three sizes too big. Another person would have had a laugh at the sight, but Peverell didn't. This boy reminded her of when she was younger and happy. How innocent he looked, she wished she had that.

"Hey, how `bout I play ' _Monster and Hero'_ with you?" Harry's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Really."

For the rest of the day, Death and Harry played _'Monster and Hero'._ Death being the monster, and Harry being the hero each time. They finally had to stop because of the sun had just about sunk bellow the horizon.

"We'd had better get you home." Death said, trying to be the voice of reason. But inside she was cursing the sun, with words that were not proper for children to hear. To be honest, she loved playing with Harry. For once she didn't have to be the unstoppable force, which was death. She became the little girl that she once was. She became who she was before she was given this horrible power.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked

"Yes." Peverell said with no room for argument. She then lifted Harry's hand, and started on the walk to Harry's, so called, 'home.'

"Hey, you never told me your name." Harry said, as he looked up to the strange girl beside him.

"I didn't, did I? Tell you what? I'll tell you my name if you promise not to be scared."

"Alright, I promise."

"My name is, Death Peverell." Death was scared of Harry's reaction, she expected him to scream, jerk his hand away, and run as far as his feet would carry him. But, he didn't. He just stared at her for a second. Then asked,

"Are you the _real_ Death?"

"Yes."

"Have you meat my Mommy and Daddy?" She gave him a said smile.

"Yes, but I can't show them to you."

"It's alright, I'm a little scared to meet them. Auntie says they were bad people." Death looked at Harry with sad eyes. How she wished she could tell him everything that his parents were, to tell him all they had done. But all she could manage was,

"They weren't."

They got back to the house without any problems. She then tucked him in to bed, making sure he was nice and warm. She was not happy he lived under the stairs, but let it slide because of all the thing she could do to the Dursleys when their time came. But in the meantime she looked down at Harry. She was just about to stand up, and leave when she had an idea.

"Have you ever heard of the Story of 'T _he Three Brothers'_?" his eyes widen as he shook his head.

"Well, how about I tell you it?" She spent the rest of the night telling Harry story, after story. Until he fell asleep, with his glasses still on his head. She picked them up, and brushed his hair out of his eyes, with a gloved hand. Oh, how she wanted to rip that cursed glove off her hand. But then she might kill someone. After all, her touch did cause death. As she watched as Harry slept, she decided that if Harry had no friends, then she'd be his friend. Even if he couldn't see her, or forgot her, she'd be there. After all, what are friends for?

 **AN: How I'd do? I can do more stories with Death if you want, if you have any ideas put them in the reviews. See you later, Starkeeper Queen ^.^**


End file.
